Last Christmas
by MollieB
Summary: Han pasado 365 dias desde que el agente Booth no de a la doctora Brennan. Songfic


**Buenas ^^! **

**Aquí les dejo mi primer songfic, (dios haber como me ha salido). Esta situado un punto imaginario, eso si después del 5x16. La canción que he elegido es **_**Last Christmas**_** de George Michael (Si lo sé, tengo 16 años y escucho canciones de la época de mi madre). Para mí es como una especia de experimento, así que es espero que os guste. Por cierto, gracias a dios me voy por fin de vacaciones, así que esto estará una semana abandonadillo. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**MollieB.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to same me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.<br>_

Seeley Booth estaba sentado en su despacho a pesar de ser el día de navidad. Enterrado en papeles e informes intentaba evitar los recuerdos. Hacía exactamente un año había conseguido a la preciosa doctora Brennan después de todos sus intentos. Hacía exactamente un año, la doctora Brennan había vuelto a su racionalidad y le había dicho que lo mejor era que no se volvieran a ver. Hacía exactamente un año de que cada pensamiento de este hombre se viera invadido por su recuerdo. Por segunda vez en su vida había apostado todo, y cuando parecía que por fin lo había conseguido, que todo saldría como el había soñado, la cobardía y el miedo hicieron su sueño trizas.

_Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye, tell me baby, do you recognise me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me.  
><em>

Cada instante de su vida la echaba de menos. Su dulce sonrisa inocente, sus ojos añil que se encendían cuando ella estaba feliz. Su voz, sus manos, los pocos besos que habían compartido… pero todo eso no era más que un lejano recuerdo que se negaba a volver. No sabía nada de ella, lo único que había visto era que semanalmente escribía un artículo en una revista científica. El se había suscrito a esa revista. A veces se preguntaba si todavía le recordaría. Conociéndola a ella y a su sistema de autoprotección tal vez le hubiera sacado de su mente para siempre….

_I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying I love you. I meant it, now I Know what a fool I've been!. But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again.  
><em>

Recordaba aquella noche como si fuera ayer. La familia de Brennan marchándose, las copas de más que tenían los dos encima. Su mirada, su duda, y sobre todo recordaba como cuando la había besado ni siquiera la había preguntado qué es lo que ella quería. Ese fue su gran error.

Y cuando ella se fue, arrepentida, alegando excusas tontas al miedo que tenia. Su corazón se rompió en mil trocitos, y solo ella sabía la fórmula para resolver aquel puzle.

No había nadie en la oficina. Estaba él solo, intentado huir de sus recuerdos sin conseguirlo cuando oyó las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Unos tacones se dirigían a su oficina, pensó en la cotilla que pudiera ser y en que a la mañana siguiente todo su departamento sabría que había pasado las navidades en la oficina.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Brennan al otro lado del cristal.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice. My god I thought you were, someone you rely to me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

Estaba preciosa. No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que no esperaba verle allí. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo y un revoltoso flequillo caía por su frente. Se acomodaba dentro de un abrigo y una bufanda, fuera hacía mucho frio.

Brennan palideció. ¿Qué hacía el allí? Era navidad, debería estar con su hijo, comiendo en cualquier lado, y ella podría haberle dejado su carta para que la leyera al día siguiente sin necesidad de volverse a ver y tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero ya que estaba allí entraría y se la daría.

La doctora entro en el despacho y cerró la puerta con cuidado. No sabía que decir, a si que no dijo nada. Se acerco a él, le dio su carta, un beso en la mejilla y se fue por la puerta sin saber si había hecho lo correcto._  
><em>

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a man under cover but you tore me apart. Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again._

Se quedo en shock. Le costó reaccionar y leer la carta. No era muy larga, aunque tampoco era necesario.

_Hola Booth. _

_No sé qué pensaras sobre mí, hace un año que no nos vemos. Algunas veces pienso que ya ni siquiera me recuerdas. No tengo que decirte mucho, no es necesario, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento, me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice. Me deje llevar por el miedo, y creo que lo sabes. Espero que algún día estés preparado para perdonarme. _

_Te quiero. _

_Brennan._

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, a man under cover but you tore me apart. Maybe next year I'll give it to someone I'll give it to someone special_

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. No podía creerlo, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba verla ya. Guardo con cuidado la carta en su bolsillo, cogió su abrigo y salió a toda prisa de la oficina. Lo que no se esperaba era ver a Brennan sentada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era, de lo frágil e inocente que resultaba ser la empírica doctora. Se di cuenta de que a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado la amaba por encima de todas las cosas, que era la mujer de su vida, y que no la dejaría escapar de nuevo jamás.

Se sentó a su lado y le levanto la cara. Le miro con tristeza, lo único que Brennan fue capaz de susurrar fue:

_Yo… lo siento mucho, te… te quiero_

Y sus labios se juntaron y chocaron como si fuera un nuevo big bag. Desencadenado millones de sentimientos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo. Estaba claro, que no tendrían que esperar otro año para poder ser felices.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? ;)<strong>


End file.
